


For the Love Of...

by Mrs_Han



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, request series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: Jihyun’s return reminds you of the pain Jumin endured on his behalf.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	For the Love Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are still taking requests can you write a Jumin x MC fic about MC having to wear a Stepford smile whenever V is around because she still can forgive him for all the pain and loneliness he indirectly caused to Jumin with Rika and Mint Eye, but at the same time she doesn’t want Jumin to lose his friend because of her so she has to hide her feelings. But of course Jumin noticed because he is always pending of her behavior and feelings. Thanks and please take your time with this! - anon

Up and down.

Your eyes endlessly scrutinized the mint-haired man sitting leisurely on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. Jumin’s fingers lightly curled around yours as if he were reminding you that while he was catching up with his best friend, you were still his priority.

It wasn’t like you were jealous of V. You were happy that your husband had someone he could turn to and rely on… yes, you were delighted that someone like V could put Jumin at so much ease.

_But lately, that wasn’t the case._

“It’s nice to sit and relax like this, finally…” V’s hand smoothed the felt blanket draped over the arm of the couch. “… it’s been too long. Hasn’t it, my friend?”

Jumin swirled the wine in his glass. “What matters now is that you’re here.”

“We’re both here,” V replied vehemently.

_You weren’t here when Jumin drank three, four bottles of wine a night._

You shook your head and gingerly took a sip of wine.

“And you MC,” V smiled warmly. “It’s good to see you, too. Thank you for taking care of my friend all this time.”

_Of course. Since you were **too busy** to send him a text._

“Jumin’s well-being is important to me,” you smiled. “I’m happy to help wherever I can.”

“And she has.” Jumin hold on your hand tightened, a gentle and affectionate expression on his face. “She has been my strength through every trial as of late.”

“That’s all we yearn for in the end. A partner, or someone who tries to understand our ordeals.” V’s expression softened a hint of sadness behind his eyes. “I’m grateful to you, MC.”

“Of course,” you replied lightly. “I… I hope to stay by Jumin’s side for a long time.”

_And I’ll never leave him in the dark, nor will I keep any secrets from him, unlike you._

Jumin hummed lightly against your ear, and an uncontrollable smile ran across your lips. “This, I will ensure myself,” his voice dragging slightly.

V shifted. “Now that I’m back in town, I would love to do something. With both of you.”

_No chance._

“Of course. MC and I would love that,” Jumin beamed, squeezing your hand.

_Dammit._

You clenched your jaw. “We’re open to anything and everything!”

Fiddling with your wedding ring nervously, you fought back urges to show your anxiety towards the tense situation - bouncing your leg, adjusting your self, fiddling with your hair, even. You didn’t realize Jumin’s eyes roaming over you, reading your distress signals with bright and alert eyes.

V swirled his wine glass. “I was thinking of a trip to Daegu or Busan. Anything local, close to home.”

“V, could you give us a minute?” With a firm squeeze of your hand, Jumin pulled you up and led you out of the room before V could respond.

You stumbled behind Jumin recklessly. As he stopped, you rammed into his side.

“Talk to me,” Jumin said, squeezing your arm.

“About what,” you demanded defensively. “I’m fine. I have nothing to talk about. Why do you have something you want to talk about?”

Jumin’s voice lowered sternly. “Darling. You’re uncomfortable around V.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

“Well… so what if I am?”

“Darling, Jihyun is my best friend. And you… you are my wife.”

“I know,” you sighed. “It’s unfair of me even to insinuate that you need to pick sides. I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“Well, my love, neither do I.” Jumin brushed his fingers through your hair, a sorrowful look on his face. “It isn’t my place to ask, but because both of you are near and dear to me, I need to ask. Why are you so uncomfortable around Jihyun?”

“Because he abandoned you! He lied to you, and he kept so many things from you! He couldn’t be bothered to call you or, or _text_ you? How difficult is that? And then he shows up as nothing has happened? He’s left you dangling more than once, and that is not how friends treat one another, Jumin!”

Jumin held your elbows, rubbing small circles into your arm as he listened. “I see.”

“It hurt me to see you in so much pain and agony over this man,” you continued, your voice shaking. “I’ve kept count of all the wine bottles you’ve gone through, and I’ve listened as you fretted over him… I’ve seen how this has emotionally impacted you, Jumin, and it isn’t fair of him to waltz back in like none of that happened!”

His eyes - now cloudy - bore into yours.

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping any boundaries here, but… I care about you, Jumin, and I hate to see you hurt. You tell me I’m more precious to you than anyone in the world… well, I feel the same way about _you_.”

“I’m the happiest man to have a wife who cares so much for me,” Jumin hummed, his voice low. “It surprises me to hear you say all these things.”

“I don’t want you to be in pain anymore, Jumin…”

“MC. Look at me.”

You looked into his eyes and smiled - the cloudiness was gone.

“So long as you are in my world, the pain will be but temporary. As for Jihyun… I cannot convince you to readily stand at his side, considering your true feelings for him have come to light. But he is my friend, Darling. More than that, he is my family… as are you.”

“I understand… of course I understand. I’ll try harder to understand why he did what he did so I can… warm up to him over time.”

“That takes a lot of bravery,” Jumin cooed.

“You made me braver,” you smiled, nuzzling your cheek against his hand.

Jumin cleared his throat and grabbed your hand. “Come, my love. It’s rude to keep guests waiting.”

“I thought I was family, not a mere guest,” V joked lightly.

“You are,” you spoke warmly. “Jeez, Jumin. What’s wrong with you, calling V a guest!”

A baffled Jumin led to shared laughter by both you and V… and you, astonished, found one thing you had in common with Jihyun.

Both of you loved Jumin dearly.

“More wine?” You offered cheerfully.

“One more wouldn’t hurt,” V nodded.

“Yes, dear,” Jumin chimed in.

You rounded the corner with a skip to your step.“Be right back!”

“… How much of that did you hear?” Jumin asked, his eyes still on your receding figure.

“Enough,” Jihyun sighed. “I’m sorry to put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

“Stop apologizing already,” Jumin sighed. “Let me enjoy your happy face while I can.”


End file.
